Many residential homes store hair dryers under a sink in a cabinet or a drawer. They take up a lot of space and it is usually tangled up in everything when you need it. Hotels motels and country clubs that supply hairdryers have them mounted on the wall with the cord all twisted up and they are not very attractive looking. The Handy Hair Dryer is not only a hair dryer but also a hand dryer and a nightlight all wrapped up in one attractive and neatly packaged casing. The Handy Hair Dryer will also help reduce clutter and be a little greener.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.